


infiltrate his heart

by littleliefe



Series: ready steady go [1]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleliefe/pseuds/littleliefe
Summary: Sander’s the best spy of the agency and Robbe’s the scientist who’s crushing on him. Well, everyone but Robbe knows that Sander is crushing on him as well.(Meanwhile, Yasmina is the unwilling third wheel and witness to Robbe’s obliviousness.)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: ready steady go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035795
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	infiltrate his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Found a cute prompt on tumblr about spy!sobbe that no one seems to be writing about. It’s my first try doing a drabble series so I’m not going to make any promises about the updates for this one (considering how I can’t seem to wrap up my mermaid!robbe story). 
> 
> In any case, hope you enjoy this first drabble!

Robbe yawns as he languidly walks back to the lab, drowsy from a heavy lunch. He should’ve gotten some coffee but the line at his favorite coffee shop was too long. He already had an extended lunch with Jens, given as the latter just got back from his reconnaissance mission and had one too many stories to tell. Robbe’s not entirely sure if Yasmina’s going to cut him some slack if he comes back after a two-hour lunch.

Robbe pauses by the lab’s entrance to run his biometrics through the agency’s security systems. Soon enough, the metal doors slide open and Robbe briskly walks in, a picture of a diligent scientist ready to develop new spy technology. 

As soon as he turns to walk towards his work area, he is greeted with Yasmina with her arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised at his pretense. 

Robbe sheepishly smiles and asks, “Had a good break?” 

Yasmina rolls her eyes at him. “You were supposed to be back an hour ago. We’re supposed to be testing that new tranquilizer gun, remember?” 

“Sorry, Jens just got back and was telling me about how he and Jana were jet setting from Asia to South America to infiltrate a drug ring.” Robbe explains, moving around Yasmina to grab and wear his lab coat.

“Besides, Jana sent a small gift for you.” Robbe continues, pulling a tiny bag from his pocket. 

Yasmina sighs defeatedly, opening her hand for Robbe to place the small bag. “Yeah, she told me about it so that I can ask Jens, in case he forgot again.”

Robbe drops the gift Yasmina’s waiting hand with a bright grin. He waits as Yasmina gently pulls out the content of the small bag, watching as a small smile graces her lips. 

“It’s a Worry Doll.” Robbe explains with a warm smile. “Jens said they got one for each of you girls while they were traveling through Guatemala. You can whisper your worries to the doll before you go to sleep and it should help lessen your anxieties.” 

Yasmina hums as she carefully cradles the small doll to examine it. “I hope Jana can come visit soon.” She whispers quietly to which Robbe responds with a soft “I know.”

“Anyway,” Yasmina looks at Robbe, “back to work, IJzermans. Extend my thanks to Jens too.” She says moving back to her work station, with a dismissive wave. 

“Yes, boss.” Robbe responds with laugh and a small salute. 

—

“How would you even get another woman to try on your lipstick?” Robbe asks incredulously.

Yasmina sighs, massaging her head and completely done with the argument. “Sometimes, other women like the lipstick that I could be wearing so I can offer to put it on them so they can see if the color matches their skin tone.” 

Robbe blinks widely at the explanation. “But aren’t they concerned about safety and sanitation of random strangers’ lipsticks.”

“Yes, that’s why I keep telling you that we need to figure out the formulation with the scent of the lipstick instead. That way we can put them to sleep if we swatch the lipstick on their wrists instead.”

“Swatch what?” Robbe asks confusedly. 

“It’s when you test the lipstick on the wrist like this.” A deep voice whispers beside Robbe just as soft fingers tease a line down his forearm, sending shivers up his spine. 

Robbe jumps from the action, brown eyes turning to meet twinkling green ones, in such close proximity to him. If he was anymore clumsier, Robbe thinks he might’ve been able to press his lips against the smirking lips of their surprise guest. 

“Sander Driesen.” Robbe stutters, completely flustered and pretty sure he was turning red as a tomato. 

“Hey cutie.” Sander greets flirtatiously, voice smooth as honey and pouty lips widening with a charming smile.  _That smile _ which automatically sends Robbe’s heart into overdrive and causes tunnel vision which often sends him tripping or bumping into walls. Robbe is somewhat thankful that he’s sitting right now because he’s already feeling a bit short of breath.

Robbe thinks that Sander probably uses  that smile  to win over his targets. The most frigid mafia godfather in all of Europe, who Sander recently got locked away, probably rolled the red carpet to welcome Sander into the organisation. And all he probably had to do was flash  _that _ _smile_. 

(Of course, Robbe knows that Sander did more than smile. He knows that Sander is one of the most diligent and focused agents they have. And if Robbe’s a bit more honest, he’s not really all that upset that somehow Sander’s infiltrated his way into Robbe’s heart.)

Yasmina audibly clears her throat to catch both men’s attention. It’s been more than a minute of Robbe and Sander just staring at each other with those lovestruck eyes and soft smiles on their faces. 

Sander smoothly turns to Yasmina, seemingly unbothered by the interruption but, not moving an inch from where he’s leaning on Robbe’s chair. “Hey Yasmina, how are you doing?”

Yasmina raises an eyebrow at the blonde spy, watching Robbe calm himself from the corner of her eye. “Great. I was just discussing with Robbe, the ingenuity of makeup and how we can innovate them for some new tech.”

Sander hums in response, turning his full attention back on Robbe. “And how’s that going?”

Robbe blinks back, caught off guard by the sudden question. “Well, it’s going. We still need to think further on how it will work when you guys are in action.” 

Sander smirks, wriggling his eyebrows conspiratorially. “Well, let me know if you need a test subject as I’ll be happy to volunteer. We can go out and test it at this new restaurant I heard about.”

Robbe blinks, confused at the offer. “Umm, thanks. I’ll discuss with Yasmina about the logistics and let you know then.”

Sander’s face tentatively morphs into an unfamiliar expression before a fond smile appears to soften his gaze towards Robbe. “Well, you know how to contact me, yeah?” He softly asks to which Robbe responds with an enthusiastic nod.

(In her head, Yasmina wants to strangle Robbe silly as Sander’s innuendo seemingly flies by him. Sometimes she wonders how Robbe graduated at the top of his PhD class.)

“Okay, I’m gonna head back to my desk because I have to deal with other work. You can assist Sander with what he needs right, Robbe?” Yasmina says, already moving back to her computer without waiting for Robbe’s response.

Robbe watches Yasmina walk away before his view of the latter was abruptly blocked with Sander dropping to Yasmina’s seat infront of him. “So where were we?” Sander asks, pulling the seat to invade Robbe’s space yet again.

“I’m not sure we’ve started on anything yet.” Robbe responds, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face from Sander’s cheery expression. “So, how can I help you?”

With a flourish, Sander pulls out a golden button which Robbe recognises as one of their hidden camera tech. Sander places the button on the desk, infront of Robbe and motions to it as if Robbe should know what to do with it. 

Robbe gives Sander a questioning grin as he picks up the button and waves it at Sander. “You’re supposed to bring this to Aaron so that he can download the footage, no?” He asks.

Sander sighs loudly. “I know. I know but, I heard from Senne that you have a better eye when checking out these videos for evidence.” 

Robbe giggles at Sander’s actions. It’s rare to see the blonde let loose from his usual cool and mysterious facade. “And you don’t think I’m not busy enough with my main job?” Robbe asks, leaning back with a teasing expression.

“Can’t I ask for a small favour?” Sander pleads with an exaggerated pout on his lips.

Robbe flushes as Sander’s pouted lips do things to his poor heart. “Fine. But only this once.” Robbe replies defeatedly, fingers already tinkering on the button.

“Thanks, Robbe.” Sander says sincerely, cradling his face on his hand as he rests his elbow on the desk beside him. 

Robbe turns away from Sander, focusing his attention on the computer as he remotely connects to the button’s camera footage. 

(Robbe has a love-hate relationship with that pout of Sander’s. He thinks it’s going to be the end of him someday.)

It takes Robbe and Sander a while to find the actual footage they need to check for evidence. As they go through the different camera shots, Robbe tries to remain indifferent to Sander moving closer next to him. He can feel the heat of Sander’s body next to him, even if they’re not touching anywhere. He wants to be professional even as Sander’s subtle cologne is permeating through his senses. 

“There. Can you go back and pause there?” Sander asks, disturbing Robbe from his thoughts.

“Huh? Sorry, where exactly?” Robbe asks, a bit ashamed from not paying attention when Sander came to him knowing he was supposedly good at finding small details.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Sander says with an easy smile. And that’s the only warning that Robbe got before Sander crowds him to his desk and rests his hand on Robbe’s hand placed on the mouse. 

Robbe feels his body frozen in time -  _or rather a puppet just moving along with the motions_ \-  as Sander nudges his head gently against Robbe’s to get him to look back at the screen. Sander’s soft and gentle hand guiding his own as they replay the footage and pause at the right frame. 

“There. Can you see that? That’s just the evidence we need to get an arrest warrant for the guy.” Sander explains, using his hand on Robbe’s on the mouse to circle at the evidence on the video.

“Is that so?” Robbe stutters in response, turning his head slightly to meet Sander’s eyes. 

“Yeah, great job Robin.” Sander whispers, seemingly moving to close the gap between them.

Robbe sighs, eyes closing unconsciously and allowing himself to fall into Sander’s gravitational pull. 

A rude ringing sound blares through the silence, breaking Robbe from his trance. His eyes widen at the realisation of what was just about to happen and he avoids looking at Sander as he frees his hand from the latter’s hold to grab at his phone on the desk.

“Sorry, it’s my mom. I have to get this.” Robbe explains after checking the caller. The blonde sighs, seemingly disgruntled, as waves at Robbe to take the call. 

“I’ll be right back.” Robbe says, swiftly getting up and moving to take the call at the hall.

(At her desk, Yasmina mentally face palms as she has been watching since Sander practically sat on Robbe to them almost kissing. If she’s being honest, she almost screamed for them to kiss just for them to finally get somewhere.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for the next drabbles/chapters, drop it in the comment section below! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 😊


End file.
